hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 11 (Hollyoaks In The City)
Synopsis Lisa, Adam, Troy and Precious spend the day in Blackpool. Ben and Polly's relationship progresses behind Lisa's back. Tank Top is surprised to find a potential love interest in Connie's daughter. Plot Ben is heartbroken and confused over Lisa having sex with someone else for money. Ben calls Lisa a whore, and Lisa calls Ben a murderer, telling him that she knows there was someone in the building. Ben tells Lisa that he didn't know who was dead in the building. Lisa packs her things, telling Ben she doesn't know who he is anymore, and that they never should have never gone to Liverpool. Lisa breaks down and Polly comforts her. Ben tells Tank Top and Adam that Lisa's left, after having sex with someone for money. Lisa tells Polly that she did it as she was angry with Ben, not for the money. Tank Top is furious by Connie line dancing upstairs. Debbie tells Polly that she doesn't want Lisa staying. Ben bins the photos of him and Lisa. Precious tells Polly and Lisa that her ex-boyfriend beat her up when she worked in modelling. Adam brings Lisa the rest of her things. Polly phones Ben, not to Lisa's knowledge, and tells Ben that she wants to see him. He politely rejects and hangs up. Precious wants to go to Blackpool to support Troy, and so do Adam and Lisa, so they decide to make it an outing. Polly calls Ben, telling him that Lisa has gone out. Burton calls Lisa, pleased with himself after hearing from Guy about the night before. Polly gives Debbie money to go out shopping. Debbie realises what she's doing and asks for more money, and then she won't return until tomorrow. Ben arrives at Polly's flat. Polly changes her mind and tells Ben that he should take Lisa back and get her away from Burton. Ben snaps at Polly, telling her how she took a cab to the hotel where she had sex for money - she wasn't brought up in care, or had to support her sister. Ben tells her that he never wants to see Lisa again. Polly tells him it's good, and they start making out. Josh and Polly go to the graveyard and talk about their family. They talk about moving in together, but Debbie thinks she will get in the way of Josh. Josh assures her that it's not the case. Burton goes to a playground. Ben and Polly take things to the bedroom. Sandra, Burton's sister and Melanie's adoptive mother, is not at all pleased to see Burton. Tank Top pounds on Connie's door. A woman opens the door, holding a frying pan, and tells Tank Top that she's killed Connie. Connie is taken away in an ambulance. Tank Top is shocked to learn that Connie is Donna Marie's dad and she gets him to accompany her to hospital. Donna Marie wants Tank Top to wait with her. Burton tells Sandra that Kay was run over. Sandra tells him that Melanie needs a father, but Burton says she can't have one. Sandra asks who Burton thinks he is, but he tells her not to talk to her like that. She reminds him that she's his sister, but Burton says that she's only a woman that couldn't have kids. Precious arrives at the aquarium to surprise Troy, but is disappointed when he is rushed off his feet. Ben snaps at Polly when she says it was just sex. He gets overwhelmed and races out. Precious confronts Troy's Manager, claiming to be his manager, and saves him. Adam races around at the top of the Blackpool tower. Lisa kisses Adam as the hat says, but then they kiss more passionately. Adam tells her it wasn't the best idea. Donna Marie tells Tank Top that Polly was stupid for laughing at her. Precious tells Troy that she will become his manager. Adam tells Lisa that Ben is stupid. Adam tells Lisa that if they weren't such good friends, he would want to go out with her. They shout off the tower how stupid Ben and Millie are. Ben has a change of heart and races back to Polly's flat, telling her that he always wanted her and they begin kissing passionately. Donna Marie tells Tank Top how she just hit Connie over the head with the frying pan because he was ignoring her and trying to dance with her. Tank Top invites her out later that night. Polly tells Ben that they're relationship might not work, if she doesn't give up her escort job and with Lisa living with her. Lisa, Precious, Troy and Adam have their palms read. The Fortune Teller tells Precious that she will fall in love with someone tall, dark and handsome, and tells Adam that someone with a name beginning with J will be very significant in his life. She tells Lisa that she has a friend, who is not actually a friend as they plot against her. Ben tells Polly that he wants Polly to be his girlfriend. Adam asks if Lisa is alright. Troy has borrowed a kite for Precious. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Hunter - Gemma Atkinson *Ben Davies - Marcus Patric *Burton Phillips - Lee Warburton *Polly Clarke - Georgina Walker *Adam Tyler - Philip Olivier *Precious - Alexis Hall *Tank Top - Leon Lopez *Josh Jones - Oliver Lee *Debbie Clarke - Bryony Seth *Troy - Adam-Jon Fiorentino Guest cast *Connie - Wynnie La Freak *Donna Marie - Faye McKeever *Sandra - Paula Wolfenden *Manager - Mike Burns *Fortune Teller - Judith Barker Music Quotes Debbie Clarke (to Polly Clarke after finding Lisa Hunter sleeping on her}: "Ya gone lesbian?!" Category:Hollyoaks In The City episodes Category:2006